Message In A Bottle
by RubyDracoGirl
Summary: 3rd story from Sister Moon. Jolene Kirby is closer to finding her Uncle, Jack Kirby, after he disappeared. The mysterious crystal which Jack Kirby left her is sought by Bishop and The Purple Dragons... yep, Leo, you're in over your head.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer and AN:

Greetings! This is the third story of a short series I've been writng. The first story is called Sister Moon. The second is called If You Love Someone Set Them Free. And this is Message In A Bottle.

My main OC characters are:

Chloe

Alex

Tana

Charis

Jolene

The TMNT universe does not belong to me. And if you read this now, you will be severely confused because the last story was left at a cliff hanger. *sheepish grin* i hope you guys find it an enjoyable read.

Part 3 Of Sister Moon

Message In A Bottle

* * *

Chapter 1

Angel Eyes

* * *

Angel glowered as she came to, realizing where she was… and more importantly, what she had become.

A prisoner of an endless war.

"Bishop," She finally choked," You're a sick, twisted fiend!"

"I do what it takes to defend my country," Came his cold, calculating voice.

Angel sneered," I still say you're a sick twisted fiend. And from what I've seen, we don't need any more of your kind in the government!"

Agent Bishop, watching her from within an outer room, pinched the bridge of his nose as he dryly noted," I'm not surprised. Few people are willing to understand the passion of a man who will do anything for the safety of the country."

Angel sighed," yep, sacrificing your sanity is a BIG help to the government!"

Agent Bishop glowered as he looked over at his agents.

"Is the trap set and ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Be on high alert. The turtles are coming. And they know full well what I want."

8~8~8~8~8

Leatherhead blinked for a moment at the world that was before him. It took his breath away. He was barely conscious of Jolene whispering," Oh heaven! It's so big!"

"Indeed," Leatherhead rumbled back, looking around, he began walking.

Jolene stayed close by him," I… I hope we find him here!"

"For your sake, so do I," Leatherhead replied as he glanced down at the electrical compass he had brought. Jolene had both crystal and sketchpad. The landscape was both dark and bright in hues. The land was dark green, the sapphire sky bright, with flashing, shimmering stars. Was it night at this moment in time? But the land was illuminated so sharply...

Jolene took in the distant forest, the hill speckled land and beyond that… a sparkling sea. Truly, she couldn't take in the whole area, but what she could see was fantastic. Leatherhead took the lead, striding up the tallest side of a hill. Jolene followed, with some difficulty, as the hill was quite steep. Leatherhead sensed her struggling and half turned to her, taking her gently by the hand, he helped her climb the hill.

Jolene took a breath as they made it to the top and told him," Thank you, Leatherhead."

"Think nothing of it," He rumbled in reply as they surveyed the land. There was a dense forest to the east of their position. In the darkness, just beyond the trees appeared to be a city. They could see the lights, shimmering like distant fireflies.

Leatherhead looked down at Jolene, who looked back up at him," I guess that would be our destination."

Leatherhead nodded," I believe you're right," As he contemplated, he finally spoke," take my hand. When we reach the bottom of the hill, stay close. We don't know what inhabits this land."

Jolene nodded as they began to make their way down the hill. For some reason, she didn't feel particularly worried about her own safety. With Leatherhead there, she felt secure.

As she walked beside the gentle giant, she couldn't help but feel an irony.

_Normally, in fairytales, the dragon is the one hindering or harming the damsel in distress, not helping her, or coming to her aid, _Jolene smiled slightly as she thought this, taking three steps to his one.

Leatherhead looked down at her with a smiled," We'll find him, Jolene. I promise."

Jolene smiled back, her pale face slightly flushed pink as she replied," I'm sure we will. Thank you."

8~8~8~8~8~8

Chloe snuck over by the wall, her mouth grim as she looked over her shoulder. Raph was in place, as was Donatello and Michelangelo. She waited patiently, as Tristan came forward, stepping into the light, he growled as he came to the door, pressed in the code. Security guards came out immediately and he grinned," Hey guys. I'm here to see about an Angel!"

He attacked them. As security guards gave chase to the wolf like creature, Leo, Don and Raph were, at the moment, scaling the wall. April and Casey were parked a few blocks away in the Battle Shell, and April silently hacked into the system, working fast as she manipulated the system.

As Donatello and April worked at trading information, Raph and Leo worked to get in.

As they entered the second floor of the building, Chloe, Tana and Alex came into play.

Tristan had been overtaken by security and was outnumbered. Chloe and Alex came to his assistance, Tana giving a shout," Yoo-hoo! Hey boys, cat got yer tongue?" She giggled as they opened fire on her," Aw, now that's just mean!"

Tristan faded out, meeting with Mikey in the back of the building.

The security camera blocked their entrance. Mikey quickly and silently chucked a sai at the camera as Tristan rushed forward, hacking into the system, with with April's help. Security was mostly looking towards the front, where Chloe, Tana and Alex were keeping the cameras and guards busy.

Tristan and Mikey quickly made their way to the lower levels, sneaking past guards and using stealthy fighting when they needed to. Tristan's nose twitched as he nodded," Yeah, she's here alright."

"You smell her?"

"Well with that perfume she wears…"

They kept going, Mikey snickering, as Tristan glared slightly.

Leo, Don and Raph, meanwhile, had entered phase three of the plan.

Don, with April hacking into the system and feeding him information, lead the way to the security room. As Leo and Raph took out the guards, Donatello began shutting down the security cameras and alarms, communicating to Mikey," Alright, Mikey, Tristan, 34th floor, cell block 92."

"92? Why would they need 92 cells?" Mikey hissed as he and Tristan headed that way. Tristan growled slightly as he continued to follow his nose.

8~8~8~8~8~8

Chloe popped her rope into her assailent's face, grinning as he fell to the ground with a thud before whirling on the next bad guy. Alex and Tana had both joined hands, unexpectedly clotheslining a few of their own enemies.

Tana laughed like a maniac as she agilely danced, her tail swishing like it had a life of it's own as she called," Now, you guys must be military reject or something, I mean, I've never seen anyone with worse aim!"

Alex chuckled slightly as she ducked before swooping down, kicking out the legs from beneath another guard.

Chloe barely caught sight of Charis, who was watching from the rooftops. She had the important job of…

Well, you will see.

Chloe whooped as large guns were brought in.

She yelped," Let's go, guys!" as several shots rang out.

Alex shoved Tana out of the way of an oncoming rocket. All three disappeared into the sewer.

Charis readied the grappling hook in her hands. Her radio tucking over her head securely, she listened for Donatello's signal.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Angel looked up as Tristan and Mikey burst into the room.

"Hey there, baby, looks like you got time to kill," Tristan grinned.

She snorted," You doofus, you walked into a trap!"

And the door behind them was suddenly barricaded. Tristan gave her a wink as sleeping gas flooded the room. Mikey and he both took out breathing masks from a bag Mikey was carrying. Mikey quickly placed a third mask over her face as Tristan undid her bonds. Angel blinked owlishly as Tristan looked at the door and simply gestured at it with his hand.

It came open.

As they ran out of the room, Tristan placed a pink crystal on the table, growling, he shouted through his breathing mask," THERE! MY MISSION IS COMPLETE! I'M DONE WORKING FOR YOU, BISHOP!"

8~8~8~8~8~

"Gentlemen," Bishop announced, his eyes glinting hard," We have a hacker in our system."

* * *

Well, What do you think thus far? Comments, questions and constructive crit are all welcome.


	2. Decoys

Chapter 2

Decoys Away

* * *

The wind was chill as it swept through the land.

Jolene shivered, her eyes widening as a million tiny firefly-like creatures lit up the forest around them. Leatherhead had maintained his silence, remaining wary and alert as they made their way to the distant city.

All at once, they heard the sound of laughter. A light, flutey sound that carried a mocking undertone.

Leatherhead listened gravely, his senses on high alert as Jolene whispered," Did you hear that?"

"I did," Leatherhead growled as he called out," Hello? Who is there?"

The laughter increased, turning sinister. Jolene gripped her sketchpad as a willowy form made it's way towards them, tall as Leatherhead with pale, luminescent skin, humanoid in form, but obviously not human. With a beguiling smile, she beckoned them, her eyes bright blue, darkly hooded. Jolene at once thought of mermaid legends, tales of Nixies that lured travelers to their doom. So it was with a firm hand that she gripped Leatherhead's arm, unwilling to go any closer to the creature.

Leatherhead growled low. The mocking in her eyes annoyed him, irritated the caged animal within him. He barked," Begone! My friend and I have no need of your company!"

The creature hissed, her eyes narrowing as she changed shape, from a beguiling woman to a dark, gruesome monster. Without another noise, the creature leapt forward, colliding with Leatherhead as he rushed forward, to protect Jolene.

The two brutal creatures fought in the enclosed space of the forest.

Their fight was illuminated by the insects that glowed so brilliantly. Jolene gasped as she nearly dropped the tool she held. What could she do?

She was no fighter, and would likely do more harm then good. Leatherhead roared as his eyes turned yellow with rage, slotted and wrathful as he roared in pain, biting, clawing and bashing at the other monster, which only seemed to grow stronger, as though feeding off his rage.

Jolene's eyes narrowed and she swiftly flipped through the sketchpad. Chloe's sketch pad. Could she draw something? To help?

With the pencil and crystal in hand, she quickly started to sketch.

8~8~8~8~8~8

As Leatherhead felt himself weary from the fight, he realized that the creature was only getting stronger. What to do, to kill a thing that feeds off rage?

At this moment, a cool, clear song lit up the night. Jolene had drawn a picture of a flute, bringing it to life, she played it, her eyes closed with concentration. Leatherhead tilted his head back as the tune washed over him, soothing his anger.

The creature shrieked at the sound, cowering back, it fled into the shadows, wailing as it went.

Jolene played a little longer, seeming to relish her song as the last clear note faded away. She tucked the flute into her belt.

Leatherhead panted, battered from the fight, but not hurt otherwise. He straightened before asking," How did you know?"

"Well, a few hints. It fed off your anger. Like a vampire. Sweet song has been said to drive away evil spirits. I did not know if it would work, so I had a few back up plans," Jolene told him shyly," I, uh, I'm into a lot of literary, mythological stuff. Also into music, so, it just seemed natural."

Leatherhead nodded gruffly as he gathered his items again. All at once, there came a sharp, deep throated voice that bellowed," Who goes there! Speak!"

Leatherhead growled slightly as he responded roughly," We are innocent travelers! Who are you!"

A tall figure stepped from the shadows. Jolene stared. As did Leatherhead. For the creature that stood there looked like one of the turtles, just taller, with dark shaggy red hair and emerald eyes. He held a staff, and was clothed with a belt and a cape. From behind him came a younger version of himself, but with black hair and blue eyes.

"I am Blade. This is my son, Razor. We are the guardians of this land. We heard a fight over this way and came to investigate."

The younger turtle added quietly, "it seems, though, that you took care of the problem."

Jolene got over her shock as she blurted," I'm looking for someone. I think he's here but I don't know for sure, I-"

"Slow down," Blade smiled slightly," You are strangers indeed to this land. All manner of strangers live here, ranging from creatures like myself," he gestured to himself and his son-" to you, young maiden."

Jolene swallowed before speaking," He's my uncle. His name is Jack Kirby," and she held up her crystal, "he has one of these. Have you seen him?"

Blade stiffened at the name and the crystal. Razor sucked in his breath," It's Jolene! Kirby's niece!"

Jolene fairly screamed, "You know him?"

"He lives in our city. The wonders he does with that crystal never gets old. He has many theories about this world. We will take you to him immediately," Blade smiled. Razor nodded, eagerly it seemed as he took the rear of the crowd, telling Leatherhead," better that Jolene walks in front of you. You seem well able to take care of her."

Leatherhead wasn't quite sure how to handle all this. It was shocking to him. He decided to wait to ask any questions.

8~8~8~8~8~8

April hissed as her computer was shut down. She contacted Donatello quickly," Get out of there. They're on to us."

"I bet Tristan did it," Raphael muttered under his breath as Leo responded," Well, it's time to move to phase four anyways. Let's get moving!"

Outside, Chloe nodded at Tana and Alex. They ambushed the agents that had tailed them before rising up the street again, charging the front door.

Charis, sitting at the rooftop, pulled back the rope, whirling the grappling hook nervously, she sent it, praying that she would be blessed.

The grappling hook caught onto the open window. And from there, Charis pulled the rope taught, tying the other end to the fire escape.

She only prayed that the rescue would be successful.

8~8~8~8~8~8~

Tristan growled as he crouched in front of Jolene, his silver eyes blazing in his dark face, his teeth glistening with saliva.

Angel muttered," Gross," as Tristan leapt forward, spinning, he attacked the guards, along with Mikey, who quipped," No argument there, Angel, Tristan is definitely, heh, _special."_

"Shut up!" Tristan snarled as they fought off their attacks. One more level to go. So close to the level that was their escape route…

They were joined by Raph, Leo and Donnie, who turned the odds around. A hallway down…

8~8~8~8~8

Bishop paused, as one of his agents brought the crystal to him. He held it in his hands, looking it over before nodding," Let them go for now. I have more then enough here."

8~8~8~8~8

Charis watched with extreme nervousness as she saw Raphael test the rope out. He climbed out, catching sight of her, he grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

She smiled back, her pale face glowing with relief.

Until a hand covered her mouth from behind and a voice hissed," I remember you. You didn't think you'd heard the last of me, did you?"

A cloth was then replaced by the hand. And she blacked out, as she inhaled a sickly-sweet smell of drugs.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

By the time Raphael had helped everyone else escape out the window, Charis was gone without a trace. He searched frantically for her, calling her name. Tristan took a deep breath as his senses told him the story," She's gone. A human was here and… I think he drugged her. I can just barely smell it."

Raphael roared in rage, as he took out his sais, growling," Tristan, take me to him. I'm gonna make him pay."

"Wait-" Leo cut him off," Raph we have to get back to the Lair!"

Raph snapped," The shell with that, fearless!"

Alex growled silently," it's the same hunter that captured us! He's out of prison!"

Chloe groaned," Or maybe he never was in prison to begin with!"

Tristan grunted," Look, we can split up. Me an' Raph will hunt down this bozo and get Charis back! the rest of you-"

"I'm coming with you," Angel said bluntly.

Tristan shrugged," Suit yourself, but we're leaving now."

Leo nodded," Sounds like a plan. We'll be in touch!"

Raph and Tristan turned, as Angel followed them, her jaw set. She really hated being the damsel in distress. Time to kick some butt.

The rest of the gang rendezvoused with April and Casey, speeding back to the Lair.

One crystal decoy placed…

Two more to go.

* * *

So, Disclaimer, I guess. I don't own Jacky Kirby, just his neice. I also own Blade and Razor. Anyone remember Blade from the first story?

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAV'D AND WHAT NOT!


	3. Hello

Chapter 3

Hello

* * *

Blade looked over his shoulder very quickly. His son was bringing up the rear of the pack, both butterfly swords at the ready. Blade held his own hand and a half sword, his fiery amber eyes narrowed as he noted the tension in the air.

Not only could he feel the Others, staring out from all around, but he also felt a tension arising from the big, humanoid croc that walked behind the young human female.

This unsettled Blade. He himself knew that a similar tension rose on his shoulders when other men approached his wife, or stood close beside her. Rohana was precious to him. He was willing to kill a man who so much as winked at her in an inappropriate manner. Most times, he did not have to because Rohana was not attractive to most males.

Her animal appearance was, of course, no boundary for him, but it stood as boundary for many others. Understandable and right, of course.

The giant croc, Leatherhead, as Jolene called him, exhibited a jealous air that only a mate would have… either that, or he was her guardian.

Blade, nonetheless, as concerned. For Jolene, though she was shy, small and too thin to be healthy, was an exceptionally beautiful human. Especially those dark eyes, shining like stars in her care-worn face.

Razor hadn't taken his eyes off the female. Blade made a mental note to talk to his son carefully later. He did not want a misunderstanding to occur.

But as the female was small and young, perhaps his fears were unfounded.

As they reached the brightly lit city, Blade turned to Jolene," I will take you to his home. He is normally up at late hours."

Jolene giggled, somewhat hysterically, as she nodded," Sounds like him!"

Leatherhead ponderously drew alongside her, as they ventured into the city. It was like a dream, a place of wonder and magic. The houses were shaped and designed like toadstools and flowers. There were also houses that could be called normal, others that looked like alien s[acecraft. The colors here were so vibrant, Leatherhead felt he could taste each color in his mouth.

Jolene whispered," What is this place?"

Blade chuckled," I've asked myself that same question for a long time. Kirby has a number of theories which I am beginning to believe. His theory is that each time an artist picks up a pencil, the creation is born here. Certainly, it seems I've always lived here. I remember being born, though. Others do not. My beloved certainly didn't when she arrived. She eventually remembered, bit by bit, her background. I believe that's because whoever drew her didn't know her story at first. It came slowly. Whoever imagined my love, I wish I could thank him. Rohana is everything to me," Blade added wistfully, remembering the days and nights he had spent without her.

Jolene smiled thoughtfully as they continued through the city. A tall building loomed ahead. It looked like something out of a comic book. It was tall, efficient, almost modern, but at the same time, far more colorful and more vibrant then any ordinary building.

Blade went up to it's door and opened it.

"Come, this is where he lives," Blade chuckled as Jolene dashed ahead. Leatherhead wasn't sure if his protection was needed and a growing unease kept him back.

Razor grinned as he slapped the croc jovially on the shoulder," Hey, Leatherhead, relax! No one's going to bite you here!"

Leatherhead huffed slightly as he looked down at the smaller terrapin, his eyes glinting down at the young hero.

Razor had never been shunned. Never been called a monster. Here, in this place of wonder and strangeness, he was a hero. Part of this place's background and texture.

Leatherhead looked away, ashamed of his thoughts, and yet unwilling to let go the bitterness that spread in his mouth, tasting of bile and bad memories.

He strode forward, abruptly. Razor looked abashed and then angry. But he said nothing as he chased down the group.

Jolene waited impatiently as Blade typed in a code, on a keypad that was on the wall. A door opened to their right. Jolene soon realized it was an elevator.

As they went up, she became aware of a tension in the air.

Biting her lip, she whispered," I… I hope he's happy to see me…"

"He speaks of you often. We have all heard tell of your musical abilities," returned Blade with a fatherly and assuring smile.

Jolene relaxed a little as Razor piped up," I think he gets lonely sometimes. He designed this huge place, but he's always coming over to our house, and walking around the city."

Jolene took a breath as the door opened before them. She stepped out, into a spacious studio. Pictures were tacked onto the wall, each page telling a part of a heart-throbbing story.

She swallowed hard as she heard his familiar jolly voice," Hey guys, come on in! I got some new stuff ta talk to ya about! Blade, Razor, pull up a chair!"

"You, ah, you have guests, Kirby," Blade called back, smiling.

Jack Kirby came from around the corner, fingers stained with ink, pencils behind his ears and a sketch pad in hand.

He looked at them.

Did a double take.

And then gasped," Joley?"

Jolene didn't wait any longer. She rushed forward, dropping whatever was in her arms to embrace her Uncle. She got ink on her clothes, made him drop his pencils and sketchpads, but that didn't seem to bother Kirby at all. He had tears of shock and disbelief running down his features.

"Jolene! How did you find me here?"

"Oh Uncle, it's a long story!" she laughed amid tears, "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! How's earth?" he added with a twinkle in his eyes, "Still going to pot?"

"Pretty much," she laughed back.

They began to talk, immediately, and Leatherhead found the bitterness in his mouth subsiding, the pain he had felt resurfacing slowly swallowed by a satisfied joy, at seeing Jolene find what she had been looking for.

Blade chuckled as Kirby suddenly smacked his palm to his forehead," Wait, wait, the crystal I gave you is being sought for by a government agency that doesn't exists?"

"And the purple dragons, Uncle," Jolene added soberly, looking at the crystal in her palm. She closed her eyes briefly, as she added," I think I may just leave it here. It should not fall into the wrong hands. Ever."

Jack looked at her," How did you reopen the portal?"

"A friend drew a doorway that looked just like yours," Jolene told him, thoughtfully as she added," That was after I met her. Do you supposed that… maybe she could have been unconsciously trying to draw a portal that would open to this world? We traced it with your crystal when Donatello-"

"DONATELLO?" Kirby exclaimed," You mean the turtle guy?"

Jolene blink and then nodded, smiling," Yes. My friend, Chloe, is-"

"Wait, wait, wait, you might want to sit down to tell me… I think I'm about to buckle," Kirby chuckled, scratching his head.

Jolene looked over at her friends before walking over to Leatherhead and pulling him over," Uncle Kirby, I will tell you everything, but you have to know, Leatherhead here, he didn't owe me anything. He's saved my life already once. But he's been watching out for me since i got here."

Jack looked up at the giant croc before holding out a hand, smiling warmly," Then it seems I owe ya, pal. Thank you, for bringing my niece to me safely."

"Think nothing of it. Go ahead and tell him your story, Jolene," Leatherhead replied, feeling a little odd, being in the center of attention.

So Jolene recapped the events, from meeting Angel and Casey Jones, all the way to stepping through the portal.

She blew out her breath as she asked," Will you come back home with me, Uncle?"

Blade's head shot up. He hadn't even thought of that as being a possibility.

Jack looked at his niece and then at the others.

he sighed.

"I've thought about it. Making another portal back to earth. Seeing New York again. I really want to find Don and tell him about all this. We never did get that lunch. He was a good pal, and he hanse;t changed, from the sound of your story. But… I've got a lot going on here, at the same time. New friends, a job and a place. My talent is useful here."

Jolene sat back in her chair as she looked at him. He looked at the others, as Razor stood up. The young reptile's cheeks were a strange reddish color and he shuffled his feet awkwardly as he asked," Well, why does Kirby have to go? Why don't you stay?"

Jolene swallowed hard. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

Kirby, however, wasn't even going to go there," No, she didn't come to live here. And I wouldn't ask that of her. Jolene, this place has it's ups and down, like earth. Just as weird, though a bit different at times."

Jolene smiled shyly," Uncle, I love you. You must realize this, after the effort I put into trying to find you, to protect the gift you gave me. But I don't want to live here."

"YOu haven't even tried it. Did your run-in with the Nixy leave you trembling?" Razor looked sincerely curious, though there was a hint of teasing in his tone.

Jolene responded with a short," No… How could I be frightened of something that can be defeated?"

Blade chuckled," My son, do not argue with a woman. Nor accuse her of cowardice. Have you learned nothing from living with your own mother?"

Razor sheepishly shrugged.

Kirby looked at Jolene," I won't make a decision tonight. If the portal does close, we can reopen it. I can see that now. It shouldn't be hard. Let's sleep for now. Ah, Leatherhead head, can I call ya LH?"

"Of course," Leatherhead replied with a short shake of his head, a ruefully adding, "There are many that do."

"Well, I want ya to know that you're welcome here. I'll show you guys to your rooms. Are you hungry?" he added with a sudden look of worry," I forget to eat myself, sometimes, I forgot to ask!"

"I'm fine, Uncle," Jolene looked up at Leatherhead, who nodded," I don't think I require food at this moment either."

"Well, the kitchen's on the top floor if you guys do get hungry. Help yourselves to anything," Kirby added as they walked to the elevator.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

At the Lair, Chloe threw herself into the couch, unable to believe it. The doorway had disappeared. And she had a load of bruises that were not letting her get any relief.

Leo looked at her, concerned," Chloe?"

"I'm fine… not really, but you know what I mean," Chloe grinned weakly.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Chloe? You look like you need it," Leo pointed out gently.

Chloe smiled," Do it?" and cackled, in a mad sounding tone, as she ambled to her room.

Alex crossed her arms," I worry about that girl."

"You and me both," Leo admitted with a chuckle," She gets a little wired when she's tired."

"No crap," Alex muttered as she stretched, hearing a bunch of joints pop.

Tana buried herself into a bowl of cereal," So, Charis got kidnapped by Bonesteele, Raph and Tristan went to rescue her, Jolene and leatherhead are, ahem, busy finding Jack Kirby and Splinter is escorting April and Casey back to April's home to grab a book he left there? Yep. Typical night out on the town." Tana drank the milk that was left from her cereal.

All at once, however, the portal bloomed to life. Kirby's portal, that is.

And a hideous life form stepped out.

Tana called out," Hey guys! We got a guest!"

"ROOOOOAAAAAAR!"

"And he wants a side order of french fries!"

* * *

A little random perhaps, but hey, I liked it!


	4. The Trouble With Dreams

Chapter 4

The Problem With Dreams… Is Nightmares

* * *

Bonesteele had worked hard to track down the turtles. The animals that he had captured. Oh it had been a rough time, escaping the authorities, buying off certain people, and then regaining his status. But this time, he had a plan. One that was guaranteed to land him a small fortune. After all, these animals were the rarest find he could dream of catching. Not many others like these here in New York…

The mutant sea turtle gave a soft moan as she started coming around.

With a grin, Bonesteele set her down. With a wink, he told her," Tell your friends I'll be seeing them!" and with that, he turned and headed into the building, taking the elevator down.

Raphael and Tristan caught up in 5 minutes. Raphael immediately blurted," Charis!" as he knelt down, scooping her small, willowy form into his arms. Tristan growled," Oh, I'm not sure I like this at all."

Angel frowned as she crossed her arms," So, he gave up?"

Raphael looked down into Charis' pale face as her grey eyes came open," Am I… Am I dead?"

Raph shook his head," Naw, sweet heart, you're ok."

She smiled up at him," You've never held me like this before… I like it."

Tristan was sniffing the ground. His eyes were narrowed.

"I can smell the creep. I'm going to keep tracking him."

Angel snorted as he prepared to take off, and then called," Tris!"

"What is it?"

She tossed him her shell-cell.

"Take that. You're going to need it."

He nodded shortly," Thanks, babe," before leaping off the rooftop.

Her lips curved back in a sneer," DON'T think you're going to get away with that one, Tristan…" as she turned to her companions.

Charis was trying to remember the last thing that happened before she was taken. Raphael was shaking his head," I don't like this. We've got to get out of here."

Angel frowned," Raph. I don't think we should take her back to the Lair. What if he did something? What if he's using her to track down the rest of your family?"

Raphael's face scrunched down in sheer rage and horror at the thought.

Charis moaned," I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!"

Raphael snorted quietly as he cradled her gently," Naw, don't be sorry. This ain't your fault. We'll take ya to…" he paused and Angel suddenly spoke," Let's take her to Casey's. He can handle himself if someone tries to break into his apartment!"

Raph grinned," Good idea. Besides, Casey owes us!"

Angel nodded," Exactly."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

"WHAT IS THAT?" Alex screamed as the thing roared in fury, charging forward.

Leo shouted in surprise, leaping up from where he had been standing as the thing brought a heavy fist slamming down to where he had been stationed a second ago.

"No idea, but whatever it is, it NEEDS to go home!" Donatello yelled as he tried to attract the things attention, grabbing a plate, he hurled it like a disk. The plate smashed against the thing's back and it turned to roar at Donatello.

"WE HAVE TO GET IT BACK IN THE PORTAL!" Donatello yelled.

Leo and Mikey both glanced at each other as the monster ran back towards Don… crossing in front of the portal.

Mikey and Leo both ran forward, both leaping up to kick the thing in the head. It stumbled towards the portal. Alex snarled as she threw one end of a rope towards Don, and they both ran, clotheslining the monster.

Don yelled," Into the portal! Quick!"

Alex took a breath as she followed Don. They held onto the rope. It did the job, bringing the monster back into it's own dimension.

And with that, the portal closed, leaving Don and Alex in the strange world. Alex coughed delicately as she looked around.

"Well… we're in trouble, aren't we?" She grumbled as the monster stumbled back to it's feet, turning a baleful eye on them both.

Donatello gulped as he pulled out his bo staff," I think your assumption is correct… unfortunately."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Jolene looked out the window. Her dark eyes had been open for the past few minutes, drinking in this strange land. Her room, a guest room, Kirby claimed, was simply fixed, but… something about it called to her. It seemed to suit her just right. The instrument wall-paper on the walls was just the beginning.

Leatherhead's room was across the hall from hers. Kirby had taken the croc's hand firmly before bidding him goodnight, leaving Leatherhead to get some rest.

Jolene didn't know why… but she had the feeling that leatherhead felt out of place. Her heart ached at the thought. She didn't want him to feel that way, not after he had dropped everything in his life to help her out. But what could _she_ do to put him at ease?

With a soft groan, Jolene rolled out of her bed, her hair rumpled as she stood up. She'd been laying awake for an hour already. With a huff, she left her room, wandering silently down the hall. She halted in surprise when she saw Leatherhead's silhouette against the moonlit window at the end of the hall.

He turned, almost the minute she laid eyes on him, and he inclined his head, asking softly," Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine… I just couldn't sleep," Jolene admitted softly, approaching silently as she fixed her shy gaze on the moon outside. Leatherhead turned his own gaze from her, looking outside, he acknowledged," I too, could not sleep."

"Leatherhead…" Jolene hesitated as she gathered her thoughts," I don't know what to say… Thank you so much, for coming with me. For protecting me and helping me find my Uncle. I've been looking for him so long-"

"Think nothing of it," he cut her off gently, turning to look down at her with a smile.

Jolene shrugged," I can't help it. Leatherhead, I'm forever in your debt. And… I wish there was someway I could repay you. Make you happy as you have made me."

Something in her voice made him look at her with a new light.

Both fear, longing and a shy sort of gladness warmed him.

"Jolene, your friendship is enough to make anyone excessively happy. I thank you for yours."

Jolene looked away, her pale cheeks flushing slightly.

"You're more then welcome, of course… my friend."

Her words somehow rang with a slight bitter undertone. Leatherhead felt it, heard it and marveled at it.

But before he could make another sound, light began to flash as an alarm rang out.

"BEWARE! BEWARE! OTHERS! OTHERS! BEWARE!"

Leatherhead looked back out the window. To his horror, he could see, just beyond the city, lights shimmering… revealing the monstrous forms of the "Others".

Jolene covered her mouth with one hand, her dark eyes widening.

A door slammed as Kirby bolted out from his room, his clothes crumpled and his hair sticking out in all directions.

He saw Leatherhead and Jolene and grimly answered their question.

"The "Others". The nightmares of this world. Every now and then, they try invading the city. We're going to drive them back… AGAIN." Kirby grumbled.

Leatherhead growled as he responded harshly," Again?"

"Yeah. This is the umpteenth time. And they never will really just "go away", cause if my theory's correct, people will keep drawing them. You should SEE some of the junk people imagine. Vampire zombies, mythological hybrids… it's never pretty."

Kirby was racing down the hall as he shouted this, reaching a console in the hall, he opened it and typed in a password. A door opened and he took off, yelling over his shoulder," So long as you two stay in here, you'll be safe. Leatherhead, can ya stay here with Joly? I'll be back!"

And just like that, he was gone.

Leatherhead blinked, as did Jolene. She looked up at him before turning to face the window again.

Leatherhead followed her gaze. The people within the city had armed themselves, armor and weaponry that was traditional… and not so traditional. Leatherhead growled low in his throat as he saw the advancing monsters.

Jolene shuddered," There's so many of them… Isn't there something we could do to help?"

All at once, however, from the top of Kirby's tower, came a huge beam of light. It flashed onto the monsters, causing some to wither away at the mere source of light.

Leatherhead replied quietly to Jolene's question," I think they do not need our help."

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Rohana ran to and fro among the city streets, attacking the monsters that managed to sneak past the initial wave of defenders. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she was attacked by a winged, woman-like monster, which shrieked at her in a terrifying manner.

"Come and get me, trollop." Rohana growled as she showed off her bladed weapons, slashing the air with them.

She heard the heavy footsteps behind her and looked away from the winged woman for a slit second. That was all that the montress needed as she darted forward and knocked Rohana into the wall of the house.

The monster that had approached from behind picked the turtle-woman up and handed her to the winged woman, growling," Take her. Our master will be most pleased."

"Indeed," Hissed the woman-like creature as she flapped heavily, rising into the air with her burden.

The monsters began the retreat shortly after.

And not long after that, Blade discovered the loss of his mate.

8~8~8~8~8~8~8

Tristan slowed his pace as he sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing. The alley _appeared_ empty. But he knew the Hunter was set up behind the dumpster. How? The man was sweating like a pig… which meant he smelled like one.

"Alright hunter… where the shell are you?"

He didn't even bat an eye-lash as he ducked a tranquilizer. A low growl curled his lips over his fangs.

"Bad idea, Hunter. Baaad Ideaa." He snarled as he crouched, ducking another tranquilizer, he leapt up high, higher then one would expect, grabbing hold of the wall, he used it as a springboard. He saw the Hunter, peering around the dumpster, obviously confused at the sudden disappearance of his quarry.

_Say goodnight, sucker._

He landed right on top of the hunter, knocking away his gun, snarling down at him," I ought kill you… but I think I'm going to do something cruel and unusual instead.

He knocked the Hunter out, tied him up with his own boot-laces and slung him over his shoulder, muttering under his breath.

* * *

So sorry this has taken so long! I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter. And hopefully the next one after that... heh. ^_^*


End file.
